Массасси
|длина= |размах крыльев= |масса= |цвет кожи=Красный} |цвет шерсти= |цвет перьев= |цвет глаз=Жёлтый} |отличия=Острые хищнические черты |продолжительность жизни=50 лет |планета=КоррибанEvil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties |место распространения= |рацион= |язык=*Ситхский *Язык массасси |представители=*ДрофанПоперечное течение *КалгратTales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord *УбурлуЗвёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 33: Оправдание, часть 2 *ЗитмнрСказания о джедаях: Тёмные повелители ситхов }} Массасси были подвидом расы ситхов. Во время правления тёмных джедаев большинство массасси были пойманы и преобразованы с помощью тёмной алхимии ситхов, которая сделала их более смертоносными и послушными. По большей части преобразованные массасси служили в Империи ситхов в качестве солдат. Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 5: The Flight of Starbreaker 12'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 5: Brother Against Brother'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' * * * *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pantheon'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''The Day after the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' }} Источники *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * * *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Мутанты Категория:Ранги ситхов Категория:Общество и культура Категория:Ситхи (раса) Категория:Расы (М) Категория:Порождения ситхов Категория:Разумные расы